


what.

by fatripbruh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack Treated Seriously, Hyunjin is Confident Gay, I'm sorry for creating content in which Jeongin kisses someone, It's 1am in Australia and I'm delirious :), Jeongin is antisocial, M/M, Making Out, Minho does weird shit, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Written in 1st Person, jeongin is a panicked gay, please forgive me for i have sinned, so is jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatripbruh/pseuds/fatripbruh
Summary: In which Jeongin is forced to go to Hyunjin's party and some gay stuff goes down in a closet.I don't know how to do summaries.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	what.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmmm...I don't really ship this anymore but I wrote this ages ago and decided to edit and post it anyway. Please enjoy!
> 
> *EDIT* I know Woojin is not being supported by STAY anymore, but I’ve decided not to edit him out because it will cause a bit of a gap in the story. Please understand that I do not condone the behaviour that he has displayed recently, and do not support his actions. *EDIT*

“Pleeeaaasssseee, Innie. Come with us,” Jisung and Felix whine in perfect unison. How they do it, nobody knows, but it’s kind of creepy. Are they telepathically connected or something? Honestly, it wouldn’t be surprising.

“Please, please, _please_. Stop being so introverted and live a little. You’ve been on the couch for days. Don’t you ever want to _do_ something?”

I don’t. 

“No.”

As always, my blunt response doesn’t deter them in their quest to get me to go a party. And not just any party. _Hyunjin’s_ party _._ Hyunjin, my school’s resident heartthrob, and ladies’ man. Possibly the nicest and hottest person to ever exist, a usually uncommon mix of personality traits.

“But you need to do _something._ You can’t just sit there forever.”

“ _Watch me_.”

“Wha- no. You are coming to this party whether you like it or not. I didn’t think I’d have to do this, but, if you don’t come, I _will_ tell your mum about your Tumblr account,” Jisung threatens, a determined look on his face. A collective gasp sounds around my bedroom, even Felix looking shocked at the lengths Jisung is willing to go to.

He’s crossed a line now. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh I would, and I _will.”_

_“No.”_

_“Yes.”_ I must give it to Jisung, he hasn’t backed down, even after being in the direct line of my death glare. It is, admittedly, impressive. I can already tell that I’m not getting out of this one.

“Well… I guess I’ll go put on some pants.”

My words are immediately followed by shouts of joy from Felix and Jisung, both of them making a wholly unnecessary amount of noise.

As I make my way out of the living room, Felix shouts after me, sounding confused and a little disgusted, “Wait- Innie, why weren’t you wearing pants?”

The answer is simple: pants are an unnecessary inconvenience if one is planning to be isolated from the outside world for multiple days. Though, instead of answering with that, I choose something a little more offensive.

“ ‘CAUSE FUCK YOU, THAT’S WHY.”

…

Now, I know I’ve made it extremely clear that I don’t want to go to the party, but, if I’m going to go, I have to at least look like I didn’t just spend two days on my couch. Which is why I spend at least half an hour finding and putting on my favourite pair of black ripped jeans and a plain black hoodie. It’s not exactly a flashy outfit, but not as bad as what I was wearing before (boxers and an oversized Hello Kitty shirt. No, I do not accept constructive criticism. Fuck off with your ‘socially acceptable’ bullshit).

“C’mon. Let’s gooooo.” Felix and Jisung complain, once again, in perfect unison. What is _up_ with that?

“Coming,” I yell from the bathroom, throwing on a pair of glasses (I need to be able to see), and grabbing my converse off of the bathroom counter. I inelegantly run down the stairs, almost tripping on the second-last step, but quickly collecting myself.

“You ready?”

“Yep.”

…

I was not ready.

Before even entering Hyunjin’s house, I could hear the booming music, not unlike the music that would stereotypically be found in a night club. Not that I’ve ever been to a night club. I’m too antisocial for that shit.

Upon hearing the noise, I make a last-ditch attempt to get back in the car, but Felix and Jisung grab me by the arms, dragging me towards the front door. Even Woojin helps to push me along, albeit half-heartedly. Traitor _._

I set one foot into the house and immediately regret agreeing to come here– if I hadn’t already regretted it before. ‘Focus on Me’ by Jus2 blasts through the two-story house, teenagers grinding to the music in a not-so-pg-13 way. I groan with imminent dismay as Woojin drags me over to the living room, the music growing increasingly louder the further we venture into the hell-hole that is Hyunjin’s house right now. Felix and Jisung had already abandoned us in favour of joining the mass of grinding bodies that is currently the dancefloor. “Do you wanna join them?” Woojin asks softly, in reference to Jisung and Felix, as he lays his hand on my shoulder.

“No.” I grumble. “I’m only here because you forced me to get off my ass-”

“Language.”

“-so don’t expect me to enjoy-”

“Hey guys!” We are rudely interrupted by none other than the _one_ person I didn’t want to see tonight, though, I suppose it was inevitable. _Hwang Hyunjin._ “I saw you both just standing here so, obviously, you must be enjoying the party!” He smiles. That damn smile is a detriment to my health. It plagues me at school, on the bus, and now, apparently, at parties. It’s inescapable.

“This isn’t my scene.” I mumble, acting indifferent to Hyunjin’s presence.

“Well that’s no good! I was hoping that you would have loved the party! This just won’t do, will it, Woojin?” Hyunjin says in a teasing manner. Woojin stays silent. “I’m going to take your silence as agreement. Well, I have the perfect thing just for you, Innie!!” He says, enthusiasm laced into his tone.

“Oh? And what is that? A ride home? Because, if so, you really know what a man wants.” I sarcastically retort, before realizing what I just said.

“Oh, trust me, Innie… I know what you want.” 

I blink rapidly, standing stock still. _What._

“A-and what is that?” I ask, losing my façade of confidence and indifference almost immediately after Hyunjin’s suggestive wording. “Seven minutes in heaven!!!” Felix and Jisung run over, having overheard Hyunjin’s mention of the game.

“Fuck yeah!” the older of the two shouts, excited at the prospect of possibly embarrassing me.

“Let’s go, mate!” Felix responds as he Naruto runs to god knows where. I don’t know why he insists on being like this.

A few people start to head in the direction Felix went, but I stay, hoping they don’t realise I’m not with them.

“Whatcha waiting for, Innie?” Hyunjin asks smoothly. I feel my face heat up, ignoring him and pushing through the crowd to follow the others. No, I’m not blushing, it’s just really hot in here. I hear Hyunjin chuckle as he moves to follow me.

…

I sit in Hyunjin’s bedroom patiently as he sets up his closet, the few people in the circle seeming to be made up of Hyunjin’s closest friends as well as my own. 

“All done!” He declares to the small group, taking a seat on the floor between Chan and Changbin. “Now all we need is an empty bottle…” he says, hinting at the unspoken question of how such a bottle will be provided. Everyone in the circle looks around at each other, seeing if any of us will bring forth said empty bottle. It’s then that Minho (one of Hyunjin’s friends) nonchalantly opens his beer, chugs it, and lightly places it in the middle of the circle, seemingly unaffected by the large amount of alcohol that just entered his blood stream. All eyes turn to him, largely concerned for his health but deciding that it’s better to not question it. At a particular point, it just needs to be accepted that Minho is Minho, and this type of thing likely happens on a regular basis. Trying to find rhyme or reason to what he does is pointless.

Thankfully, Minho takes the liberty of spinning the bottle first, seeing as everyone else seems to still be trying to process the events that just occurred. He lands on Jisung, the squirrel-like teen laughing nervously and unconvincingly uttering what everyone knows is absolute bullshit. “Ugh. Him?...Damn it…”He seems to be trying to look disgusted but is failing to do so affectively. We all know he’s whipped for Minho anyway. Minho takes the initiative- It’s evident that Jisung wouldn’t -, walking over to the closet.

“You coming, Jisungie?~” the older questions teasingly.

“Whatever…asshole,” Jisung responds loudly, his voice cracking on the last word in a display of obvious nervousness.

After seven minutes pass, Woojin calls out to them, signalling that their time is up. The door of the closet then slams open, showing a very dishevelled and red Jisung. His hair is everywhere and his clothes aren’t really in better condition, his oversized black t-shirt having slipped off his shoulder to reveal a hickey on his collarbone. Jisung pointedly avoids eye contact as he speed-walks over to his seat, but is quickly pulled back by Minho, who then proceeds to drag him out of the room, leaving us with a simple “Bye” and a short wave.

The circle stares blankly at the empty doorway where the couple had been standing. I might have been shocked at the events that had just occurred, but, as mentioned earlier, Minho is Minho and his actions should not be dissected too thoroughly for fear of loosing one’s sanity in an fruitless attempt to understand how his mind works.

While everyone is distracted, Woojin takes the initiative and sacrifices himself, spinning the bottle. It lands on Chan. Oh, this will be fun. Woojin’s face turns red faster than you could say ‘Woochan’. Despite his obvious embarrassment, he slowly stands up to walk into the closet, followed by an apprehensive Chan.

When their time is up, Hyunjin calls out to them, both of them walking out with their hands linked tightly and grins on their blushing faces. Fucking finally.

I start to zone out after Felix and Changbin enter the closet, only refocusing when Seungmin nudges my shoulder from his seat next to me.

Oh shit. The bottle’s pointing at me.

But who-

“You good, Innie?~” Hyunjin asks as he leans on the door of the closet, the dictionary definition of suave. No, not just the dictionary definition, the _Oxford_ Dictionary definition of suave.

“Wha- O-of course I am. Pfft. Why wouldn’t I be?” I stutter, internally cursing myself for my poor acting skills. I get up quickly, trying not to show my uneasiness.

“After you, m’lady” Hyunjin teases, bowing deeply. I shuffle past him into the closet and he follows quickly, closing the door behind us.

“It’s dark in here,” I observe, nervously chuckling. I don’t like the dark.

“Yeah.” Hyunjin slowly inches closer to me but I ignore it. It’s best not to get my hopes up, only to have them plummet later. He has a new girl on his arm every week so there’s no way he’s gay.

“What’s with the long face, Innie?” he says as he steps even closer now, backing me into the wall of the closet. “Don’t you wanna kiss me~?” _What._

“This isn’t funny, Hyunjin,” I deadpan. He only gives me a confused look in response.

“I’m not being funny. I want to kiss.” Oh, so he just wants to make out with someone. Of course. No-one can be hot _and_ nice. How could I be so foolish?

“I know what you’re after but you’re not gonna get it here so why don’t you go make out with one of your girlfriends? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” I force out through gritted teeth.

He looks at me with a mixture of hurt and confusion. “Do you think I’m playing you, Innie?” I stay silent. He starts again “Do you know why I break up with all the girls I date?” I glare up at him, impatiently waiting for him to continue. “Every time I kissed the girls, I would imagine it was you that I was kissing.” _What._ I look at him with wide eyes as he moves closer. I can feel the heat of his breath on my neck as he murmurs his next sentence. “I think it’s time I stopped imagining.”

I don’t have any time to process his words before Hyunjin’s soft lips meet with mine, effectively short-circuiting my brain for a few seconds before I remember that I should probably kiss back. He easily takes control of the kiss, pushing me further into the wall and slowly trailing his plump lips down my neck, lightly sucking on the soft skin at the junction where my neck meets my collarbone. I let out a whine, using the hand that’s not desperately clutching his shirt to guide his mouth back to mine, both our lips wet with each other’s saliva. As we engage in a heated kiss, his hands start to move up under my shirt, trailing over the sensitive skin of my stomach. Unfortunately, it is then that we hear Woojin call out to us, signalling the end of our time in the closet. Hyunjin’s kiss-bitten lips part with my own, leaving one last peck on my mouth before leaning down to whisper in my ear. “Be my boyfriend?” He then opens the door, not giving me a chance to properly answer as light floods the closet. As he walks back to the circle of people, he turns back to me. “You coming, Innie?”

“Yes.”

Whether I was answering the first or second question, you will never know. But you can probably guess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my mess of a fic. Please comment any ideas for fics that you would like me to write. That's all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
